1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap brush assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new soap brush for allowing a user to dispense liquid soap on the head of a brush to aid in the cleaning of a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soap brush assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, soap brush assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,229,116; 5,211,494; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,123; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,544,226; 5,758,984; and 4,785,791.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new soap brush. The inventive device includes a housing that has a head portion and a handle portion extending from the head portion. The housing is adapted for holding liquid soap. The head portion is structured to include a soap dispensing hole. A brush member is coupled to the head portion of the housing. The soap release assembly is movable between an open position and a closed position. The open position is for permitting release of the liquid soap through the soap dispensing hole of the head portion.
In these respects, the soap brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to dispense liquid soap on the head of a brush member to aid in the cleaning of a surface.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of soap brush assemblies now present in the prior art, the, present invention provides a new soap brush construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user to dispense liquid soap on the head of a brush member to aid in the cleaning of a surface.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new soap brush apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the soap brush assemblies mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new soap brush which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soap brush assemblies, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally includes a housing that has a head portion and a handle portion extending from the head portion. The housing is adapted for holding liquid soap. The head portion is structured to include a soap dispensing hole. A brush member is coupled to the head portion of the housing. The soap release assembly is movable between an open position and a closed position. The open position is for permitting release of the liquid soap through the soap dispensing hole of the head portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new soap brush apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the soap brush assemblies mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new soap brush which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soap brush assemblies, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new soap brush, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new soap brush, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new soap brush which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such soap brush economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new soap brush, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new soap brush for allowing a user to dispense liquid soap on the head of a brush member to aid in the cleaning of a surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new soap brush, which includes a housing that has a head portion and a handle portion extending from the head portion. The housing is adapted for holding liquid soap. The head portion is structured to include a soap dispensing hole. A brush member is coupled to the head portion of the housing. The soap release assembly is movable between an open position and a closed position. The open position is for permitting release of the liquid soap through the soap dispensing hole of the head portion.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new soap brush that would eliminate the hassle of searching through a bathtub full of water for a conventional bar of soap. It would also prevent a person from slipping on a conventional bar of soap, which would serve as an added safety feature.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new soap brush that would allow a user to thoroughly cleanse his body without wasting soap.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.